My Grandfather
My Grandfather is a nice man. He helped me when my parents left me. My father was a quiet man, much different from my Grandfather. He worked on some project for work that wasted his time leaving me and my mother saddened. My mother left me and my father. It was only me and my workaholic dad. He began working on his project everyday with only going out of his room to get food or the washroom. After 5 weeks of work he left his machine on his room and left me, leaving a messeage for my grandfather to take good care of me. My father supposedly left me alone to my grandfather because he thought the machine he made was too dangerous. I lived in a lowly town. Near the town was a military base. We felt protected as there was a war going on at the time. My Grandfather cooked several types of good food for me and him.Where even lucky to own a Butcher Shop. We usually went to the park to play or go to the cinema to watch movies. It was good fun and we lived our lives to our fullest, but a day changed our lives. An alarm blared out a huge noise. Many soldiers ran to our town and set fences and sandbags around each corner of the streets. A few soldiers escorted us to a bunker. A huge explosion destroyed many houses in our town as we went down in the bunker My Grandfather wrapped around me his coat. The bunker was cold and felt empty. We saw a few families there and a few guards standing straight looking over the parents to the crying children. I was just sitting there while my Grandfather asked the guards what is happening. The guards responded: "A hostile attack been made, The military base is destroyed and the bunker there is the safest but cannot be obtained as its hostile territory". My Grandfather then went to me and sat beside me. He made me comfortable even with a battle going on. A few minutes passed and huge sounds of banging hits the doors. "We need to backup! There taking down the door"! The guard exclaimed. Soldiers went around the metal door while setting up barricades to ambush the enemy soldiers. The guards then put us in another room. We were with the previous families. We heard gun shots and screaming. My Grandfather held me tight and both of us closed our eyes. Then the door opened. 3 soldiers came in with guns blazing. One of them killed the crying parents. The children screamed while crying. Tears where on the ground, the soldiers took a whip and started hitting the children. I just stood in terror. My Grandfather put his hand in my eyes to cover the terror that was happening. I suddenly heard sounds of electricity and My Grandfather fell down. The soldiers then took broken pieces of the door and bashed him. I stood up and pushed the soldiers. The soldiers pushed me down and killed My Grandfather. I was on the ground. Vomiting in the ground followed by what seemed like endless tears and cries. I was taken to a camp. We got chained into the truck. The soldiers where talking some language I couldnt understand. I saw a flash of lightning. A tank seemed to appear out of nowhere. The hatched opened and a old man and a middle aged man came out and talked. I went inside the tunnel and I didnt know what happened next .Once we reached the camp, I knew I had to run. I worked everyday and sometimes hoping my wish would come true. My wish was to save My Grandfather. I had to take action somehow to escape the camp. I saw there was an opening every 12:00 pm where we were suppose to sleep. I took that oppurtinity to jump to a truck that happened to be going out the same night. I jumped out of the truck quickly and ran to my fathers house. Inside was the machine. I was looking for a vehicle to escape to without being accidently taken to the enemies base. I had no time so I had to take the tank that my Father made. It had a crystal merged into and buttons and levers where present in the tanks movement system. I cant control everything as it atleast needs 4 more people to control it from my knowledge. I didn't know how to move it and it will cause a lot of sound to do so. There was three watches that caught my eye. One was the time right now. Second was years. Third being the Month. It had a lever attached in the bottom with a note in the top stating: "For my son, this is a machine that must never be found by anyone. Press this lever and change the watches to this exact date: 7:49 AM/April/2010. You will appear on the same place but different time and year. Godspeed to you son, I will be in the same bunker where you accidently killed your Grandfather from. Come now, Or else I will disappear from time and space and so will you." Epilouge This story was found in an old laptop. This was found somewhere in a old bunker by a few college students. A few weeks after they found the laptop, a tank with an unknown crystal merged into it was found by the same students with a few police officers when a lightning strike appearently cooked up an explosion in the same house. A man was then found running wearing an old prison clothing. The man was later found and tied to a chair. The laptop was taken to a room for investigation. They found this story and is supposedly a diary. The man was asked questions about The Grandfather story and who is the Grandfather. He smirked and smiled and later said: "My father was only fixing history back in its place, Instead of suicide, I made My Grandfather get killed. His name was Adolf Hitler." Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story